This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Thiamine, or vitamin B 1, is widely added to foods and to vitamin tablets. Two solid state forms are currently used commercially: thiamine chloride hydrochloride and thiamine mononitrate. Thiamine chloride hydrochloride is quite hygroscopic and is typically used in liquid formulations. Because thiamine mononitrate is less hygroscopic, it is used in food powders as a preferred salt over thiamine chloride hydrochloride.
The thiamine molecule contains two groups capable of ready formation of salts, as may be seen in the following formula:

First, the quaternary nitrogen in the thiazole ring of the molecule requires the presence of an anion, here referred to as anion of X1 so that the molecule can achieve electrical neutrality. Molecules containing only this anion are referred to in this discussion as mono salts of thiamine.
Secondly, the pyrimidine nitrogen distant to the amino group may act as a weak base and combine with an equivalent of acid, thereby acquiring a second anion group, here referred to as X2. Molecules with both as anion of X1 and X2 are referred as di salts of thiamine.
It is well known that a desired inorganic thiamine salt may readily be prepared in high yield and in substantially pure form from another inorganic thiamine salt This is accomplished by reacting the original thiamine salt with a substance yielding the anions desired in the final product and causing the precipitation of the desired product from the reaction mixture.
However, there were very few report for thiamine salt of organic acids, especially pharmaceutically acceptable organic acids. P. H. Stahl and C. G. Wermuth, editors, Handbook of Pharmaceutical Salts: Properties, Selection and Use, Weinheim/Zürich: Wiley-VCH/VHCA, 2002. It may be for the reason that the unique structure of thiamine makes it difficult to form stable organic acid salts, especially a stable crystal form of a thiamine/organic acid salt. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,504 disclosed thiamine/furan carboxylic mono salts and thiamine/furan dicarboxylic di-salts.
Therefore, there is still a need for novel and stable thiamine salts, crystals, and/or co-crystals of pharmaceutically acceptable organic acids, and the method of making and using the novel and stable thiamine salts, crystals, and/or co-crystals.